


Castles, Magic And Dragons

by Towrittealovestory



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Dragon Simon, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Simon/Baz, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, idk what else dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towrittealovestory/pseuds/Towrittealovestory
Summary: Penelope was the witch the king had assigned Micah, his son. It was a simple task to protect the price during his trip to Watford. She was the best, no man nor woman or in between could even get close to the legacy that precedes her.





	1. Protection

Penelope was the witch the king had assigned Micah, his son. It was a simple task to protect the price during his trip to Watford. She was the best, no man nor woman or in between could even get close to the legacy that precedes her.

But she couldn’t protect the prince from himself.

While the price had impressed Penny on how much he knew about the world, it was all from books. The prince spent much of his time inside the palace reading, while Penny -much to her mother’s disgust- had spent exploring places maybe she shouldn’t have, looking for adventures. And once she realized this on a lovely afternoon drinking tea with Micah; she took his hand, and look up at him with that intense glare he couldn’t take his eyes off, while others would run from.

“We are going to the Veiled Forest” Her eyes yelled determination and excitement, and Micah couldn’t help but feel the same.

Micah almost couldn’t keep her pace though, she seems to know the way through the forest by heart -also he kept looking at her instead of the way. Her eyes were shining, and she was smiling while telling every fact she could think of about the life of the forest, which creatures lived there and the plants around them. And they walked for too long. They stop in the deep of the forest, in an open field, a cave a bit far away. Penny run holding his hand to the cave. Once inside she lit up the cave with a spell.

The cave was enormous, but along the path, torches lighted it up until the end of it. There was a table, a couple of beds, decorations and something that Micah looked like a fire place, and furniture. Only two chairs and after hours of walking both finally sat and Micah finally asked. Penny told him with a soft voice, how she had found this place in the forest after she accidentally stayed too late exploring the forest. And then proceed to tell her all about, well almost everything, until there was a big wind entering the cave. This made Penny smile big and get up from her chair. She started walking outside, Micah stayed sit for a second.

“Are you coming or not?” She looked at him, again, and he run behind her, because that’s all it took from her.

Outside it waited for them a twister of wind and the source of it. A dragon. A majestic red dragon with a bronze shine when the sun hit it.

Penny was waving and yelling at it until it looked down. He couldn’t move when the dragon began to fly down. Micah took a step back from the big blue eyes that looked at him curious once it was on the grass.

“He is good, he is my friend,” Penny stated, getting in front of him.

And in a blink of an eye, there was no dragon, just a boy. A blond boy, with bronze skin and blue eyes, no shoes no shirt just pants -a spell he figured out- and a shy smile. Well, also a pair of big red wings and tail.

Penny turned around a point the boy.

“This is my best friend Simon” Penny waited for the wrong reaction.

“A pleasure Simon” He smiled politely and made a bow. “Micah, I’m under Miss Bunce care.” He simply said to her pleasure.

“Really?” Simon answered almost excited, taking a step closer to him. “Are you a dragon too?”

“No Simon, he is a prince.” Simon opened his eyes wide. “I’m under the King’s order to take care of him.”

“Then I…” Simon backed away, scared.

“No Si, he is good” She touched his arm and talked softly. “Micah won’t tell anyone, right?”

Simon stared at him, but Micah only felt Penny’s eyes on him.

“No, I promise.” He assured because that’s all that it took.

After that every day they would go to the forest to drink tea and Penny and Micah would discuss a book or something that Micah found interesting in a way then Penny would tell a story involving it. Until Simon arrived from his daily stalking the vampire, and he would tell them all about it. And Micah enjoyed so much.

He had been staying with Penny’s family because the king thought it was a good place Micah could hide while he attended business, and he was good friends with Penny’s father anyway. The family while it was obvious they loved and cared for each other, they had the trait that all, but her father, were stubborn with their opinions. But until now, and probably because he was there hadn’t been any problem.  
One day while looking for Penny, he heard her and her mother yelling and Penny was almost crying. He shouldn’t have stayed but he couldn’t help it, he was worried.

It was Simon. Some hunters had found him, and his father had ordered to kill him. That was the business, kill a beast.

Micah run to the forest, tried to remember the way, and he remembered Penny smiling and her eyes shining; he run faster. He found the field. He saw some figures close to the cave. He didn’t know what he would do but he run like he did. He stopped once the picture was clearer. Four men were holding Simon down; all of them looked like Simon fought back. Simon was on his knees, his face was stained with blood, his wings were pierced with a paired of swords and a guy was stepping on his tail and on his neck, it shined a chain with a quartz on the front. He remembered how scared Simon was when he met him. He remembers the way Penny talked to him sweetly and looked at him with love.

“Leave him alone,” He said at the hunters like he was brave.

The guys stopped teasing Simon and laid his eyes on him. And after a moment of silence, they broke into laughs. “And why would we do that?” He tried to show confidence.

“I’m here under the king’s order” He lied, and walked close the guy that was holding one of the swords into Simon’s sword. He was the same height, with the difference the guy was three times his width. 

The guy laughed in his face.

“Yeah? And why would the king send his heir alone? You’ll have to excuse me your majesty but you aren’t the strongest of men.”

Micah kicked him in his private parts, to distract him enough and push him. He took the sword out of Simon’s wing and swing it around. That made the guy that had the other sword and the one on Simon’s tail back away. The one holding his change just pull Simon back.

“He might not be the strongest of men, but you´ll never be as worthy as him”

Micah heard her voice behind the man. All of them turn around, and she glared at them like she only could –as if her only her eyes could burn them alive. She pointed her ring at them.  
“The lady’s not for turning”

The men receive the spell and barely can run away after.

Penny run to Simon with her eyes full of worry, and she held him like the day Micah had met Simon. She looked at Micah, full of gratitude she smiled at him, and he blushed because hell freed it self inside him only for a moment.

“Penelope Bunce.” They turned to the voice. “Get away from the creature”

The knights from his father. She stood in front of Simon. Before Penny raised her hand or the Knights took another step closer Micah got in the way.  
“Your majesty” The knight said surprised.

“If you know what’s good, do not get any closer” Micah embedded the sword in the grass standing tall and resting both of his hands on the handle.

“I’m sorry your majesty but I’m under the-” The knight to reason.

“I did not ask” He cut the knight. “If you want to touch that boy you’ll have to kill me first”

“Your majesty…”

“You already heard me, you can communicate my father about it if you desire.”

Once the knights finally left, Micah sighed sitting next to them and Penny took off the collar that avoided Simon to transform and proceed to shower him in healing spells. Micah helped her to get him  
inside the cave to leave him to rest.

***

There wasn’t a necessity to open the door as loudly as he did but he wanted to look more confident than he actually was about the situation. Micah had never doubted his father, but the worried face Penny had on while Simon was unconscious hurt and bruise made him walk like he was the king instead.

“More than that he is my son, my create-“He got to listen to The Mage’s voice before the door opened

The Mage was standing next to his father, who was staring at the window and had no expression at all but looked harshly up to meet Micah’s eyes.

Micah swallowed saliva but recovered quickly. He stepped closer to the men, feeling the weight of the cape Penny had given him a couple days ago as a bust of confidence.  
“Father” Micah spoke looking straight to his father eyes, ignoring the Mage stare.  
The king turned and looked at the kid in front of him, he was almost his height. “Son”

“I must speak my mind about the matter related to the dragon” His father raised an eyebrow.

The king walked around his son until Micah was behind him. “I never asked for your opinion son” Micah instead of listening to his instincts and retrieve, he steps closer to his father and complained. “Although I can deny I was surprised when I heard what you have done.” His father cut him. “But if want me to let Miss Bunce free, I’ll see what I-“

“No!” The king turned around; his son was standing with his head high and a fire in his eyes. “Well yeah, but this is about Simon.”

“Simon?”

“Yeah, the creature you wanted to get rid, has a name” The king could swear he had never heard his son talk so loud in his life. “He has a name and a life of his own father, he is no monster. Penny and Simon -”

“She was supposed to protect you!” The king’s face transformed in to complete anger, he walked fast to the door but was stopped by his son.

“And she did. Even more than that, she showed so much I didn’t know it even exist.” Micah looked at the king dead serious. “Now is my turn to return the favor” The king took a step back. “Simon is kind being that has lived without hurting anyone but in constant fear of something like this. He and Penny have done nothing but receive me without judgment. Simon is not the monster, you are if you are willing to throw someone’s life like that”

The king was, to say the least shocked.

“I’ll have to agree with the prince, your highness.” The Mage finally spoke and the king recovered his emotionless expression. “Furthermore your highness, there is a bigger threat than a kid.” The king and the Mage interchange a look with unknown information for the prince, but it seem to settle the argument.

“Fair well, then.” The king turned around and walked to the table in the back of the room. “I’ll let the dragon is free” Micah just sigh in relief when his father pulled out the terms.

***

Penny stood up when she saw Micah come in. He had the cape on, he looked…heroic. She felt like both laughing and hugging him, she limited herself to give him a small smile. Micah smiled shy back. After they interchange stares, Micah looks down at a sleeping Simon.

“He under a recovery spell, he will wake up tomorrow morning.” They stayed in silence for a second. “He told me to thank you.” Penny finally broke the silence. Micah felt the smile growing and his heart warm up. “I…” Penny looked at him, determinate. His heart rushed in his chest. “I wanted to thank you too” It stopped beating for a moment. “Simon…he is my best friend in the world.”

“I talked to my father.” Micah rushed to talked fast, he couldn’t handle seeing the worry on her face. “He is free. No one is going to hurt him” He only saw a glance of the big smile she wore before Penny embraced him in a hug.

Time stopped while Micah processed what was happening. Finally, he hugged her back. Everything was happening inside him, and he could swear that there was magic around him. His eyes were closed but he could feel it, coming out from her or maybe both of them. Nonetheless, it was lingering around her when they broke apart, except their hands. They hold hands. There was silence for a second, Micah thought that maybe she could hear his heart; until a thought interrupted the moment.

“The Mage wants to meet him” Penny almost let go, he tighten the grip around her hand. “Nothing will happen to him, I promise you” His eyes were truthful, and Penny chose to believe him. Silence again. “I must go; I only wanted to give you the news.” He bowed to her, and laid a soft kiss on her hand.

Then he walked away, leaving Penny standing with a tingly sensation in her hand.


	2. New Surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, with a bare understanding of the world he has thrown himself into, has to adapt to it and the only two things keeping him from getting completely and utterly lost are the fire of excitement in his chest and well...Penny.

He couldn’t do anything but stare to the room. It had two beds, some furniture to keep some belongings on opposite sides and a big window in between the halves. He thought he would be with Penny, but apparently, it wasn’t allowed. He had to share a room with another boy, which to Simon was the most terrifying thing of all this experience. Leaving the forest was something he never thought of doing, the possibility never even passed his head. Simon didn’t know if he even wanted to. It was too late now. He had left the forest and everything he ever knew. Well, everything but Penny; they’ll be closer now. The Mage had concluded that Simon would be better under his care, training in the castle with the knights and witches of the kingdom.

Although he liked the Mage, he had been kind and patient while Simon was scared.

“It’s okay boy, I mean no harm.” His voice was soft, still Simon in bed and wounded didn’t dare to trust him. “I only come to make a proposal to you, in any case, you can ask me to leave anytime you wish.” Penny took Simon’s hand, in an attempt to reassure him.

He had come to see Simon, to offer him the opportunity to study, to have a house, to be treated like a person. Simon had only accepted because Penny was there too.

Simon realized -once it was time to organize his things in the new room- he didn’t have much or nothing at all really. All he had was what he used to sleep and eat, nothing personal really; just a couple of old pants and shirts Penny had enchanted so they would disappear when he was a dragon and reappeared, so he wasn’t completely naked every time he turned back. The Mage had told him he would get new clothing since he was going to be around people a lot and couldn’t use the same old cloth.

He lay down on the bed, eyes closed. It was softer than the one he had in the cave, colder too. It smelled different; here it smelled to dust, old as if it was never used. Instead like the one back in the cave, which smelled to leaves, fresh air, and burned fabric. Unable to shake the feeling, he stood up. Simon got close to the window. The room was in one of the towers of the castle, isolated from the rest. It was the last room available. Simon couldn’t complain though, it was beautiful a sight. The sun was ready to set. The sky painted in red, clear from clouds and open almost calling for Simon.

Suddenly Simon was jumping from the window.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in. Once he exhales and opens his eyes, a loud roar accompanied the impotent presence in the sky.

As Simon flew he realized how big the castle was. It wasn’t hard to see him in the sky, still, he was high enough nobody would hear the sound of his wings, which made easy to observe the people talking, walking, even -as Simon was unfortunate enough to watch- making out in hidden spots. It was more people Simon had ever seen or more people he was comfortable seeing.

Finally, he saw Penny sitting in a tree away from the rest. Simon rushed back to his human form, Penny had already recognized him and was waiting for him anyway.

As they started walking in the village Simon stopped listening to Penny instead he was looking around. The town seemed to match the falling sun in the sky, it was showered in orange and brown’s shadows. In the air, it was easy to breathe the magic, different from the one in the forest. Back in the forest, there was only the aura of the creatures, since most magical creatures only own the magic not control it; here there weren’t different magic to control but hundreds of different auras. Most people wouldn’t sense it, there were used to it by now, but Simon had only met one person. All of this was almost too much for him. Finally, the market was in the center of the town, the little stalls were on both sides of a long street that ended in, what Penny called, the Heart Fountain.

Simon walked self-conscious, sure someone would notice his wings and tail even when Penny had enchanted them for the afternoon. They walked through the streets, Simon first jumping at the promotions yells for cheap products. Slowly his fear was a small buzz in the back of his neck, still alarmed but more amused by the magical objects flying over him and the voices talking things he didn’t understand. He filled Penny with questions.

Penny was happy to see Simon so excited, instead of scared. Penny was happy to have his best friend with her.

They reached the end of the street where there was the last stand.

“My mother doesn’t like to come here, but I like it. It’s better than going to Wings and Crowns,” Penny rolled her eyes at the memory of so much glitter before walking to the stall. Simon couldn’t see anyone or anything really. There was only clothing hanging from the ceiling. Simon was about to say something when Penny knocked the wood with the ring. The clothing moved aggressively to the back of the stall. Inside there was someone young on carrying a mountain of things.

“Need help, Rae?” Penny offered

The person looked at Penny, “Thanks, sweetheart but I think I can manage.” They turned completely around, letting go one hand so only the other one was holding the giant mountain of cloth. “What a pleasure to have you here, honey! What brings you here today?” Finally, they leave the cloth in a corner with a more ridiculous sized mountain.

“I was looking for cloth for my friend, you see…” Penny stared explain, leaning her weight on the counter.

They took a moment to stare at Simon, “I can see where the wings and tail could be a problem.” Simon jumped in surprised. “Don’t worry honey, only I can see it here.”

“Spacial Magic, they can see and modify things around them.” Penny explains, “Like making lighter a mountain of clothes, or seeing things others can’t.”

“A water down a couple generations version, I am not that strong; not like your friend here. I can feel his magic.” Rae smiled and took a step forward while sparkles of interest shine in their eyes.

Simon turned to Penny, almost scared. “So clothes…” Simon reminded her.

Immediately Rae’s face changed to what it was before, more playful than slightly scary. “I am sure I’ve just the things for you.”

***

Simon was told that outfits should fit your magic. Which is why Rae was due to make, she could be recognized someone’s magic, unlike anyone.

Penny, as an example, was dressed in a dark long sleeve purple dress with what it seems a brown smaller sleeveless dress on top, and around her hips, it hanged a belt where she kept magical objects and she wore a black lazed cape that reached her boots. While the belt was obviously useful, the cape was Rae was most proud of. It was made especially to increase any charm when activated with magic words. But it would only work in that scene, if a fire mage wore that object it would burn in an instant with the mage in it.

Simon looked down to his new outfit. First, he had black boots, dark brown pants with a hell lot of pockets, a lighter brown jacket –which he had rolled the sleeves because with all of this it was getting hot. On top of all that he had a shoulder pad on his right shoulder, with gold metal pieces that looked like his own scales, hanging from it going across his chest a belt that combined with Penny’s. This was to make his cloth disappeared and reappeared when necessary and to help Simon to control his magic since he was new to the whole magic deal. Although like Penny he had more than one magic clothing item, it even was jewelry. From his neck it hangs a gold chain with a small blue gem that matched his eyes, to keep his wings and tails hidden, not even corporeal. Which was a weird feeling to Simon, it was a part of him just not existing even if he had the power of making appear.

“And this…this was something someone gave me a long time ago…long before you were alive.” Rae had a nostalgic look on her face, as she gave it to Simon. “Someone with your eyes actually.”

“Simon!” Penny yelled as she stopped Simon with her arm. Simon almost throwing the bag full of new cloth off his should, focused back on what was around him. Simon realized he had been almost hit by a horse. The horse had stopped just before, and Penny stopped Simon. Simon looked up to apologize but was stopped by three things.

One; the overwhelming aura he knew that wasn’t from a human.

Two; by the disgusted looked in those eyes.

Three; even when the mask of the armor he was wearing hid most of the person’s face, Simon had seen those deep grey eyes before. At night. Drinking blood from another animal.

“Monster.” Simon murmured. Simon saw the surprise, the anger in the person's eyes before he run off with a group of more men behind. “Who were they?” They continued walking.

“The knights, probably doing a nightly checkup.” Penny explained. “They are trained to be part of the royal guard, or part of the Mage’s Man one day. Not all of them do, but that is the purpose.” Penny rolled her eyes. “Only men are chosen, but anyone can take the curses. It is a really idiotic.”

***

Finally, Simon was back at his new room. He put the new things in their place and left the old ones just in a cornered, Simon stared at them for a little bit before getting to his bed. Something inside was yelling and jumping excitedly. Almost a childish old desire he once had, to have a life like this. Even before he met Penny and had any understanding of the world in those dark nights when he was a child. He would dream that his mom and dad would pick him up and take him to a big house with all the food he could think off, and all the toys he would have seen from afar from the kids playing close to the forest.

A loud noise interrupted his thoughts. He sat up, to look at the person in the room. Both of them froze, staring into each other eyes. Simon could see his face perfectly now the mask was in his arm instead. He looked daring and fierce in the armor, his long black hair framing his features elegantly, the light of the moon creating shadows on his pale skin. Of course, his dark grey eyes were looking down Simon, it made him feel small under the new presence. Still, Simon stood up and talk.

“Y-you” Simon took a step towards. “I’ve seen you in the forest, you don’t…you are a…you are a..a..” Simon didn’t know how to say it, what were the right words.

“Are you sure you know how to talk or no one ever taught you back in the forest?” Simon stood back in shock and tried to talk back but again the words just wouldn’t come out correctly; the other boy gave him a smirk in response. “Well, I can see the success the Mage’s little project is going to be.” Simon stayed quiet, not knowing what to respond. “I don’t know what you pretend are you doing here but you are nothing to accuse me of nothing. Not when you can’t even get one sentence across.” Now he was starting to get angry.

“Y-you haven’t even met for five minutes, how can you…?” Once the boy was, once again, fast to answer.

“Says the one who called me a monster without even seen my face.” The boy stood tall and proud, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve seen you!” Simon was getting really angry, “You…I…I am not lying.” Simon finally said.

“Well me neither.” The boy was taller than Simon, for a few inches at least. “Did the Mage a least gave you a pet name?”

Simon clenched his hands into fists, his nails leaving mark on his palms. “I already had one.”

“A pet name? Oh, I am glad someone took the time.” Simon’s name was a note, attached to his cloth as the kid and then he kept on his bed until Penny found him but he wouldn’t tell the boy that. “ So what is it? Sparkles?” The boy laughed before turning around and leaving to the change to other room.

“It’s Simon Snow!” He yelled once the boy had already closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could also be called, the one with a hell lot of exposition.
> 
> Straight out from a writers' block(still not completely out of it), and mostly because I forgot to carry on’s birthday(i am awful), the second chapter of this medieval au thing i am trying to do. I wasn’t planning to publish this until a more reasonable of the day but the birthday thing happened so...here we are.  
> Okay so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried to correct all of them, but English isn’t my first language. 
> 
> If you have an opinion, or feedback or anything is very much welcome.
> 
> Anyway, without any more further due, thank you for reading and happy birthday to Carry On(here is my two hours late gift)!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I really like this, I hope other people too...  
> Comment your opinion if like it(or feedback). I'm still going do more of this...
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway! I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
